The wristband is a frequently-used instrument for distinguishing among various groups of people. For example, wristbands may be used to identify persons in short term healthcare facilities, or to distinguish between levels of access (e.g., at a concert) or permissions. Prior art wristbands often have disadvantages. For example, some wristbands include a paper layer which is not water resistant causing the wristband to become torn and tattered. Other designs include wristbands that are removed from a form such that when the wristband is removed, the form is left with a large void which prevents or makes difficult the ability to pass the remaining labels back through a printer. Thus, there is a need for improved wristbands.